


Bonk!

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Matt and Bridget play a role in an unusual meet-cute.





	Bonk!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Pens Monthly February 2019 player of the month (Matt Cullen) and trope of the month (meet-cute).  
> I'm a little surprised that this is the first AO3 work to put the two Panthers-turned-Pens in a ship, but here's hoping it isn't the last!

It was a lovely day in the park, with a light breeze rustling the leaves. Matt smiled at Bridget and asked, "Want to throw first?"

"Sure." She smiled back and took the frisbee out of her handbag. "Go by those trees."

"Yes, dear." Matt walked over to the trees, pleasantly surprised that nobody else was in this part of the park. He waved to let Bridget know he was ready.

Bridget nodded and sent the disc flying. She had a really good arm, so Matt had to scramble to try to catch it - only to wind up tripping on a root instead. "I'm okay!" he shouted.

"Good!" Bridget shouted back. "Where'd it go?"

Matt stood up and looked around. He managed to spot the frisbee a few feet away moments before two men collided trying to catch it. Wincing in sympathy, he ran over to the men. "You guys okay?"

"Um..." One of the men stood up carefully. "Yeah, I'm okay." He offered a hand to the other man. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The other man took the offered hand and stood up. "Sorry I went for your frisbee. I should have been paying attention."

"I should have been paying attention, too. But...it's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"Mine," Bridget said, apparently having walked up to the group. "I'm Bridget. This well-meaning klutz is Matt."

"I'm Nick." He was visibly blushing.

"I'm Jared." He was blushing, too. "I'm new around here."

"So am I!"

Bridget grabbed the frisbee with one hand and Matt's arm with the other. "Then we'll leave you to get to know each other."

Matt, being sensible, didn't say anything until after Bridget led him away. "That was...weird."

"It's called a meet-cute. The next time we come here, they'll be walking around holding hands. Trust me."

"You know I always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is love! =D


End file.
